Avoir Besoin
by xMinniex
Summary: She's a writer, and he's an artist missing a muse. One encounter in Starbuck's changes everything for these two. Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 What the f-?  
**

**A/N: Drabble style..that way I can update quicker.**

I pulled a piece of my buttered croissant, popping it into my mouth as I watched Alice try to figure out how to use her new iPhone. Watching her was comical especially how she tends to cross her eyes whenever she losses focus on the screen.

"Maybe you should have stayed with an Android or a Blackberry," I commented while her eyes crossed for the 4th time.

"No. If I want to follow the trend in this generation then I gotta learn how to use this damn iPhone!" She shrieked in pure anger shaking the device in her hands violently.

I calmly kept an eye on her while everyone sitting around our table seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the scene in front of me. Alice, my close friend, decided it was time for me to meet her new boyfriend whom she liked to call the "One".

Apparently, this guy was an artist and a popular one in the area. So here we where waiting at Starbucks for them to arrive. My eyes drifted to my wristwatch to see they still have 5 more minutes before they were officially late.

A shadow loomed over our table and I cast my eyes towards that direction to see a man.

He had deep blue piercing eyes and snake-bites adorning the bottom part of his lips. His blonde locks peeked under an old ratty cowboy hat that matched well with his over washed black jeans and gray shirt that seemed to be splattered with paint. I can see the tell tale signs of ink underneath the sleeve of his shirt but my eyes were caught to the grim look on his face. I arched a brow up, wondering what crawled up his ass to have a look like that.

"Yo Jay what are you staring at?" A male approached him from behind and this somehow perked Alice's ears up.

"Oh Edward, you're here!" My mini friend abandoned her phone to leap into Edward's arms.

Edward merely chuckled and held her close into his embrace. A smile tugged on the corners of my lips as I watched them. I was always a sucker for true love. And from the looks of happiness etched on their faces they were deeply in love.

From my peripheral vision, I can still see that this Jay person had his eyes directed at me. It was becoming unnerving to say the least.

"Baby, why is your friend staring like that at my best friend?" Alice questioned, finally noticing the weird look directed my way.

"I don't know. He never acted this way before. Jasper," Edward nudged his friend's side, causing him to finally act.

I was quickly pulled up to my feet by Jasper, his eyes boring straight into mine with such intensity.

He opened his mouth to utter two simple words, "found you."

**A/N: New Update tomorrow! And for those curious people, Avoir Besoin is French for the word to need. Or so I've been told. lol  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Beautiful  
**

**A/N: Early update since I doubt I'd be awake at 12 to post a new one. lol  
**

Edward and Alice were frozen in place as they watch me get pulled out of the café.

I stumbled a bit and scurried, trying to keep up with Jasper as he kept a tight hold on my hand. I can feel his fingers flexing around mine, every now and then. I knew in my head the right thing to do was fight against him, but I couldn't. His eyes earlier had me captivated. And the curiosity from within was killing me to find out what me meant by those words.

We moved through the crowds of people smoothly, everyone seeming to part ways to make room for us. Suddenly, Jasper took a quick turn into an alley and my heart sped up in fear. It was cut short when he pulled out a key and opened a door with a staircase leading up. Jasper kept pulling on my hand to hurry and I tried my best to follow as quickly up the steps.

He slammed open a door and my eyes widened in the site of an artist's studio. The walls were covered with random blank canvases to used ones. A ladder was poised at the corner for easy access and floors had scattered papers, paints, plastic, and equipment.

Jasper pulled me all the way to a chair at the corner and pushed me into it. Sitting down, I watched him as he scrabbled around getting his tools prepared.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper merely told me, "don't speak."

I pressed my lips together and waited. He began to mix and match different colors of paints, furiously mumbling to himself as he did.

I couldn't help but become mesmerized in his fluid movements from one place to another. He stood in front of one blank canvas, and stared at it. I can see his lips moving rapidly but no sound can be heard. A minute later his brush began gliding along the white surface, making waves and swirls. I leaned to the right side of the chair, trying to get a better view of what he was doing.

It looked nothing more than a couple of waves. But I sense he's far away from being finished. Leaning farther caused me to slip off of the chair with a loud thud on the floor. My heart beat stuttered and my eyes quickly went over to Jasper worried that he might have an artist temper.

Jasper just stood there, staring at me with wide eyes before smiling in amusement. I sat there perplexed and watched as he went back into creating his masterpiece.

"You could have at least helped me up." I whispered too low for him to hear. Slowly, I got up dusting off the random remains of plastic and dusts from my ass.

"Be careful," my ears picked up and I looked to see him still busy working on the canvas.

"That's difficult to do if you're a klutz like me." I said, while my eyes looked at all the hazardous things I can easily trip on. Jasper just chuckled and I can feel myself smile from the sound.

It was beautiful to my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I'm your..  
**

I began taking a self-tour around the studio, seeing that Jasper didn't mind when I started to wander. All he told me was to "_stay inside_". I'm guessing he meant not to leave. Artists, they can never just go straight to the point sometimes.

All of his artwork had one connection, and it was they were unfinished. I could tell this by how if felt like it was lacking a finishing touch. And with them being here out in the open meant that he knew it. A sad smile came to me since I was like that. I had a difficulty of ever finishing something completely. I would start off so strong and powerful, feeling the flow of creativity flowing through me. But it never lasts long.

I haven't realized my mind had drifted off until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me back flush against a hard chest. I can feel Jasper rest his chin on the top of my head, keeping me snugged tight in his embrace.

"What do you see?" He asked me, after standing their silence.

"I see random angry swipes of color, all in deep shades of blue and red. Each one holds in anger that has been kept in for far too long. And yet," my fingers hovered above one soft stroke. "Amongst all that anger is something calm or peaceful. You can't really see it unless you stare at it for a long period of time."

"Like you did," he chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate on my back. I squirmed a bit in his arms, loving the vibrations too much. "You've been standing here for 10 minutes."

"Was I?" I tilted my head to see his eyes trained on mine. His ridiculous cowboy hat was gone, leaving his blonde locks open for judgment.

"Mhmm. I have never seen someone stay still for that long without even switching weight from foot to another." I ducked my head down in embarrassment, to know he was watching me for that long was nerve wracking and yet wonderful. "Do you know why you're here?"

I nodded my head. I was somewhat an artist but mine flowed with words. But I definitely knew what I was too him.

"I'm your muse."

**A/N: Sorry if it's super short. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Never letting go  
**

**A/N: I'm afraid shorter chapters would be making an appearance this week. Busy with classes I'm afraid. Insert sad face here. ;(  
**

Jasper turned me around and framed my face between the palms of his hand. I never knew what it felt like to be needed by someone so badly and yet I was here right now. This man in front of me needed me.

"You know what this means?" I shook my head to his question. "It means I'm never letting you go. You're mine."

My eyes widened from that. _I'm just a muse! Not his girlfriend_. The corners of his mouth twitched when he saw me narrow my eyes at his.

"You'll be mine," he leaned his head in, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Soon."

A loud bang echoed through the studio.

"Jasper!" Edward banged his fist on the locked door again. Jasper growled in response and took quick strides to the door. He cracked it open enough to barrel Edward with curses. From where I stood I can see a head of black spikes peeking beside Edward_. Alice._

I waved at her and showed her two thumbs up, indicating to her I was fine. Hell, everything was fine considering I still have my clothes on. Satisfied on my condition, Alice pleaded with Edward to leave us alone.

"Come on babe, Bella seems okay." Alice spoke up cutting of their argument. I can see a pair of green eyes stray my way.

"Fine," Edward said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, Jasper here." I can see Alice hand something to Jasper. "She'll need her purse to get home and she has classes tomorrow morning. So make sure to bring her back home before 11. She gets really cranky if she lacks some needed sleep." My mouth dropped open in shock, this was not some date!

"Alice!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Have fun Bella see you later!" With that being said, she pulled a grudging Edward behind her.

_Damn her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Just ki-  
**

**A/N: To those who have reviewed so far. Thank you, you don't really have to but it brings a smile to my day whenever I see one. :) Again thank you.  
**

Jasper closed the door with my purse in his other hand. He had a face of amazement and confusion that made him look adorable in a crazy way.

"So what ya have here, missy?" Jasper began to dig through my purse and I ran all the way to him without harming myself.

It's a miracle what you can do when you're in a rush, especially since klutzy me succeeded in avoiding all the hazardous obstacles.

"That's private property mister!" I tried to snatch it from him, but he quickly held it high above his head.

"It's just a purse. What can possibly be embarrassing in there? A small miniature vibrator?" He asked with amusement traced in his voice. I can feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of even having one.

"No! And who in their damn right mind would even bring one with them?" I jumped up, waving my hands frantically trying to reach the object in his hands. "It's just girl stuff, now give it back _Jasper_." I stood still with my hands on my hips giving him a stern look of displeasure.

"You look cute when angry. Like a pissed off kitten." I growled at that and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Never knew I was that talented before, guess you learn things every day. I shimmied up and stretched my arms to retrieve my valuables from his clutches. But he had other ideas. He threw my purse over my head and grasped my ass in his hands.

"Feisty," he leaned his face close to mine.

His breathe fanning across my nose. I can smell a hint of coffee and maple syrup. _Ugh, why does he have to smell delicious?_

"No, not feisty. Angry," I gritted out, and tried to maneuver myself free from his clutches by pushing my hands against his chest.

He chuckled and quickly leaned in to place his mouth on mine before I had a chance to shout out words that would have made a nun blush. I felt my fingers curl into the material of his clothing as I responded back to the kiss with vigor. I can feel the silky sensation of his tongue grazing my bottom lip in a sensual stroke. But I never got a chance to taste that tongue of his since he pulled away with labor breathing.

"Better than I imagined," he panted in a rough husky voice.

My face was warm from the intensity of the kiss and certain parts of my anatomy responded as well. I was in deep shit if our connection was that strong just the thought of actually being one brought shivers down my spine. And the good kind might I add.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Definition of a Muse  
**

**A/N: Early update since I won't be posting one tomorrow. I have a busy schedule that involves me cutting shit up. lol Anyways, hope you guys have a great day!  
**

"Soo?" Alice nudged my side after 30 minutes of silence from me.

Jasper being a gentleman dropped me back at Alice and I's apartment just a minute before 11 o'clock. I was relieved and yet saddened by the fact that nothing happened. Unless you count the number of kisses we exchanged.

"I don't know Alice," I answered, surfing through the channels in great speed. My eyes not paying attention to whatever is flickering through the tv screen. "You know how artists are, they're confusing."

Alice sighed and sunk down further into the couch in defeat, knowing I had no dirt to dish out.

"They are," she waved her hand dramatically in front of her as if she was casting a spell with her invisible wand. I honestly needed to lay off those Harry Potter books. "Edward is," she frowned trying to think of the perfect word. "A PUZZLE!"

"Let me guess, you're his missing puzzle piece?" I chugged the remote towards her direction, she caught in effortlessly and began continuing where I left off.

"No, not really. It's a whole other confusing analogy." She stopped when she reached the movie Notebook. "But I still think Edward is the one, no matter how freaking confusing and irritating he can be some times."

"I'm happy for you Alice." I gave her a quick hug and ruffled her already short hair-do.

"Bitch! Not the hair!" She literally growled at me and smacked me with a couch pillow. "So, Jasper the one for you?

"Possibly," I sighed hugging the pillow close to my chest.

"Then what's the issue?"

"I'm just worried that our connection is based on me being his muse." I grabbed the remote from her and switched the tv off. I had enough of romantic things for today. "Are you Edward's muse?"

"No, it's some bitch named Tanya." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I told him if he needed his muse then he doesn't need me. It took him a day to finally cut ties with her."

"Uhm, isn't that bad since he's an artist and all?"

"It's all in the fabrication of his mind. He's been a great artist way before he met her. But he somehow fell into this whole philosophy thing." She rolled her eyes. "Plus he just acts like an obedient puppy with her. That woman is taking advantage of her role as 'muse'." She quoted with her hands.

"Maybe he made a mistake," I added. "Maybe you're his actual muse."

"Who knows. All I know is if that bitch makes another move on Edward." Alice looked at me with a serious look. "You may have to bail me out of jail."

There goes my savings.

"You're paying me back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Let's Go  
**

**A/N: Possibly no update tomorrow. I'm sorry, busy with classes. I'll make it up this weekend. Hopefully.  
**

"All right class! Remember you have a pop quiz next class meeting?" A chorus of groans played through the whole class, but I my mind was too preoccupied to care.

I wondered what Jasper was doing now. He was hesitant to leaving me last night.

I let out a sigh, packing my things so that I can go straight home considering this was my last class of the day. Thank god for that, my brain wasn't functioning correctly since yesterday.

I walked out of the doorway and came face to face with Jasper leaning against the wall. His eyes looking directly at me, and I swear I knew what deer's feel when they encounter a pair of headlights coming towards them.

I stood there unable to move as he slowly pulled away from the wall to take lazy steps towards me. He had his trusty old cowboy's hat on along with a fresh new pair of pants and a blue shirt. I couldn't wait to actually get a close up on those inks of his that he had peeking.

_All in good time Bella._

I shifted my backpack on my shoulder and tilted my head back as Jasper took the last few steps. I can feel him breathe from how close he stood in front of me.

"You're in my bubble Jasper," I narrowed my brown hues at him.

"Sorry ma'am but you got me caught deep in your trap called your eyes." I rolled those said eyes at his lame attempt of a pick up line.

"How did you know this was my last class?" I questioned and shifted my weight from foot to foot. I still wasn't used to his intense stares.

"A small short stack texted me your schedule." My jaw dropped at what Alice did. _That conniving pixie!_

"What are you even doing here?" I began to walk away with Jasper following from behind silently. I felt an arm swing over my shoulder and I slowed my steps to shoot a glare at him beside me.

"Aren't I allowed to see my girlfriend?" He calmly asked.

I sputtered an answer back, "g-girlfriend?" I stopped completely to stare right back at him with wide eyes. _Since when did I became his girlfriend?_

He tilted his head to side giving me a quizzical look. Other students were scurrying around us, cursing under their breaths since we took a perfect spot to stop right in the middle of the hallway. But I didn't care; my mind had something else to think about.

"You're a boy then? I guess I'm fine with boyfriend if that suits you." He scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable in the situation.

"What? I'm a girl! G I R L!" I shouted, glaring at him in intensity.

"Ah, that's good to know. Don't know why you're acting like this though."

"I am acting like this because when did I ever become your _girlfriend_?" Don't get me wrong. I would love to be his girlfriend. But I hate it when guys assume your something. What happened to the good old days when guy's asked girls out?

"Do you want me to ask you out on a date then?" He added a smile to the question.

"That'll be nice," I reply exasperated. At least we're getting somewhere.

"Bella let's go out and eat tonight."

"That's not how you ask a girl out!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Tonight's the Night  
**

**A/N: Sorry, for the delay. My semester is almost over and I have a job interview this week. So yup, I'm super stressed out. :( I'll try my best to update as much as I can.  
**

"So, why are you coming with me to my apartment? Shouldn't you go home and get ready?" I looked over at Jasper from the corner of my eye. From what I learned he liked to keep a physical connection with me, either from an arm around my waist or on my shoulder to holding my hand in his.

I liked it more than I should with a stranger. That was what we were, strangers.

I can feel Jasper twirl a piece of my hair between his fingertips, bringing a rush of shivers from the roots of my hair down my spine.

"Waste of gas to drive back and forth, when clearly I'm not going to change." I eyed his attire and bit the corner of my lip from smiling. He looked perfectly fine to me.

I pulled the key from my pocket, only to let Jasper take that key to open the door himself. He then pushed it open and tilted his head for me to go in first. I gave him a smile and a pat on his cheek for being such a sweet gentleman.

"What should I wear?" I asked, as my mind went through what I had in my closet.

"What your heart desires." He replied, moving around the room with his eyes drifting from one piece to another.

I paused, "this is not a Disney movie."

"Same effect ya know?" He replied.

"Sure," I walked straight into my room leaving Jasper to roam free to his heart's content. Once inside my closet, I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed Alice's number.

**_"'Ello poppet!" _**She answered on the first ring. **_"Oh hush it Edward, it's just Bella."_**

"Hey Alice, I need help. Jasper is taking me out tonight." I pulled the phone away from my ear, as she squealed in excitement.

**_"Oh em gee! I knew it! Told you Edward! Oh stop being a sour puss." _**

"Uhm Alice, why is Edward acting weird about this whole ordeal."

**_"Easy. He's just pissed off since you two quickly left we were bombarded by people who were worried on what Jasper's intentions could be. He basically had to tell over and over that Jasper's an artist and that he just wanted to paint you or something like that."_**

In the background I can hear Edward shout out, **_"I almost got kicked out of Starbucks! Fucker owes me!"_**

I rolled my eyes there were other Starbuck branches in the city.

"As I was saying.." Alice being the nosey friend that she was knew my entire wardrobe in and out. Just within 5 minutes I had the perfect blouse to jeans and pair of nice flats to accompany the outfit. "Thanks Ali." I mumbled out, while pulling on a pair of jeans.

**_"No problems chica. Have fun and stay safe!"_**

I hope tonight will go well.


End file.
